


wave under bow and wind in our sails

by Avaari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for salty spray and open waters, a sailing themed playlist





	wave under bow and wind in our sails

 

 **WAVE UNDER BOW AND WIND IN OUR SAILS:**  for salty spray and open waters, a sailing themed playlist 

> **I.**   _alan menken and stephen schwartz_  - SHIP AT SEA |  **II.**   _of monsters and men_  - BLACK WATER |  **III.**   _florence + the machine_  - WHAT THE WATER GAVE ME |  **IV.**   _billy joel_  - THE DOWNEASTER “ALEXA” |  **V.**   _stan rogers_  - BLUENOSE |  **VI.**   _great big sea_  - WAVE OVER WAVE |  **VII.**   _erutan_  - RAINDANCER |  **VIII.**   _of monsters and men_  - FROM FINNER |  **IX.**   _great big sea_  - RANT & ROAR |  **X.**   _lindsey stirling_  - MASTER OF TIDES


End file.
